pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wally
Wally is a character that appears in Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. He is one of the player's rivals during the course of the game. Appearance Wally is a young, slightly small for his age, skinny and frail boy with messy green hair that sticks up, pale skin, and bluish grey eyes. Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald Wally wears a white button-up long-sleeved shirt with pale blue buttons, khaki green, slightly baggy trousers that are similar to the color of his hair, and slip on shoes that are a pastel blue color with white soles. Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Wally wears a white shirt with a big collar under a pastel blue jacket with large buttons, grey slim fit trousers with turn-ups on the ankles, and slip on shoes that are white with pastel blue soles. He also wears a brown shoulder bag and a Mega Pendant around his neck, shaped like Gallade's head. Sun and Moon Wally's appearance remains unchanged from Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Personality Wally has a kind, calm, gentle, shy, and passive personality. Unlike most of the other Pokémon game rivals such as Blue, Silver, and Barry, who often taunt the player and love to show off, Wally doesn't. Instead, he is more shy and cautious with the things he does and is extremely humble. He is frail and sickly, but despite this, he tries to be brave. When he catches his first Pokémon, Ralts, he begins to gain an inner strength and confidence that builds within him throughout the game. Later, he becomes quite the powerful and skilled trainer, who challenges the player just before they exit Victory Road. Biography Games Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald The player first meets Wally at the Petalburg Gym talking to Norman about how to catch his first Pokémon. The player then proceeds to help him catch a Ralts after which he leaves and goes to Verdanturf Town. You next meet Wally at Mauville City in front of the Gym where he is talking to his uncle about challenging his first gym. His uncle is skeptical but Wally insists that he could beat one because he and his Pokémon have grown stronger. Then Wally notices you and asks for a Pokémon battle to prove his skill to his uncle. The last time the player sees Wally is at Victory Road between Ever Grande City and the Pokémon League, and he will have caught and trained more Pokémon and asks for another battle. After losing the battle, he will remain there for the rest of the game. Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Most of the time, the player meets Wally in the same places as in the previous games- Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. However, Wally is able to Mega Evolve his Gallade when encountering him at the Victory Route. The player also later meets Wally after beating the Pokémon League, in the Delta Episode. Additionally, the player meets Wally in the post-game in the Battle Resort. Manga Anime Masters trailer Sprites RSE Wally battle sprite.png|Wally's sprite in Ruby & Sapphire and Emerald RS Wally Back.png|Wally's back sprite in Ruby & Sapphire and Emerald Wally OD.png|Wally's overworld sprite in Ruby & Sapphire and Emerald ORAS VSWally.png|Wally's first Battle VS Scene in Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire ORAS VSWally 2.png|Wally's second Battle VS Scene in Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire ORAS Wally 3D Model.png|Wally's 3-D overworld model in Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Wallypss.png|Wally's PSS icon in Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire VS Wally SM.png|Wally's VS sprite in Sun & Moon Pokémon Games Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald First Battle= |-| Second Battle= |-| Rematch after beating the Elite Four= Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Mauville City= |-| Victory Road= |-| Battle Resort= |-| Rematch Battle Resort= |-| Multi Battle Tag Partner= Sun and Moon Battle Tree options Trivia *After defeating Norman, if one checks the Gym statues in each Gym, Wally's name will be listed under the certified trainers. *Wally's Mega Pendant is the shape of the head of a Gallade and is also made out of wood. *It has never been explained what Wally's illness is, although judging by the symptoms, it may be asthma, which might explain why he moved to Verdanturf Town in the games. **So far, he's the first rival that is confirmed to have an illness. *He shares the same Chinese name with Dawn until Sun and Moon. *There is a chance when Wally catches his Ralts he can run into a shiny Ralts, but the shiny Ralts in future battles will not be shiny. *When he is chosen as a partner in the Battle Maison's Multi Battle / Super Multi Battle, his Magnezone has Magnet Pull and not Sturdy. (Source: Experience after choosing him as a partner over 10 times for over 100 battles) *He is the first character to be taught on how to catch a Pokemon by the protagonist in the games. Gallery RSE Wally.png|Wally's artwork from Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald Jirachi Encounter.png|Artwork of Wally and May encountering Jirachi Wally's Mega Gallade.png|Wally with his Mega Gallade from Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Wally Training.png|Wally trains with Ralts Wally_ORAS_concept_art.png|Wallys concept art for ORAS Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Rival characters Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Generation III characters Category:Generation VI characters Category:Characters from Hoenn Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Generation VII characters Category:Male characters